This application requests funding for the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) Operations Office, as outlined in the narrative section of this application. Funding is requested to support the group administrative activities, protocol development and translational science, funding for Disease, Committee, Modality Chairs and the ECOG Core laboratories.